A falling star
by Lady Sann
Summary: A flash of light no one knew of was seen... Sesshoumaru watched with great intensity as it fell. He wanted it... He needed it... The hunt was on. KagxSess
1. Chapter 1

Sorry guys I just had to write this its so... juicy! I am still working on my other stories but for now im taking a little break summer is soon but I have finals before than

Enjoy....

* * *

~A falling star~

-Chapter 1-

The hunt

He waited patiently, who was he kidding he put on a facade. King Sesshoumaru was NEVER patient; on the inside he was whining like a newborn pup in search of his mother's breast. He was hungry and that damn imp had taken forever with his dinner. So he decided on something very quickly tonight he would dine on roast imp instead of roast duck as was originally planned! Getting up he made his way towards the doors to the kitchen if that Imp didnt hurry heads would ROLL!

Just as he was hti nking about searching the imp out and roasting his head on a spit. The double doors flung open revealing a flustered maid and a grumbling Imp with his dinner. Sesshoumarus insides glowed with delight and his nose smelled the cooked meat just how he liked it....rare.

He stalked back to his chair and the maid silently and carefully placed the platter in front of her king. After it was done she backed away as gracefully and quickly as her legs would allow.

He tore into the duck with a delicacy that no one suspected him of having. Of course food was to be savored. every... delectible... bite....

A flash of light that no one had ever seen before cascaded from the sky... The maid standing by Sesshoumaru lifted her arm to shield her patheticly human eyes from the intensity of it.

Fully aware, and quite mad at being interupted at dinner Sesshoumaru stood and looked to the North... His face stoic as always mind bustling wiht curiosity. It was gleaming. Something far away... Falling from the sky; it was beautiful. Luminescent. He wanted it... He needed it...

He watched as it bore into the earth miles away almost fading form **his** sight... almost. He didn't care he wanted it... And so he would have it. After all he always got what he wanted.

Glancing at Jaken a wicked grin crept its way onto the Kings masculine lips... The hunt was on & he was gone.

Running with anticipation for a discovery unfortold... His legs shifted as he sprang up his front paws hit the ground in a graceful way. He bounded his way towards the shimmering light. Faster and Faster until he could almost feel the heat radiating off of it this was enough to cause him to think. He liked the cold he worked very diligently to keep it this way all year round... Was this.... thing he was chasing... Did it come to change that... He would not let that happen.

He stoppped as he reached it a great crater black at the rim from the impact... What had Sesshoumaru fuming was that the earth around the rim about a yard or so out; was no snow or ice it was ground. Brown ground not his beloved white but brown with a little green protruding the very edge of the brown. This would not do Sesshoumarus thoughts had been justified and whatever this thing was he would stop it.

He bounded towards the crater gazing over the edge. A massive pit had been made a huge circular shape as if a bowl had been stretched and bored into the ground. What amazed him the most though was what was lying in the middle of it.

A sleeping girl as it seemed, raven hair that blended into the pitch black night as if it was part of it. She held her legs close to her chest huddling herself into a ball as if for transportation. He peered at her face half hidden by her hair and arms.

"She looks just like _her_" he muttered to himself knowing his men were far behind him. Also knowing he would make it back before they even reached this spot.

He leeped down into the crater landing with a silent bound. He noticed her skin shimmering with... a shiny dust making her glow very faintly in the dark. Creeping up to the girl he sniffed at her. She smelled of fresh morning grass speckled with dew. How he remembered the smell he didn't know. A very rare and celestial smell or so it seemed to him. She rustled jostling her hair, it fanned out around her cradling her head. Her legs moved out from under her arms and she twisted to her other side in a deep sleep her hands folded under her neck, legs jetted out bent at the knee.

She had no clothes on her breasts had peaked from the cold the small pink nipples standing out as if they were icicles. Her nether region was shielded from his sight between her legs. She shivered her plump red lips forming a pout. He gazed at her taking in her petite form; getting to know his enemy he called it.

He got closer to her hair sniffing, it smelled of cherry blossoms at the first sight of spring. He inhaled deeply injoying the intoxicating aroma. She groaned and kicked in her sleep a very childish thing to do he found he almost chuckled at the action. Almost. Her legs now revealed there secret treasure.

Her eyes shot open quickly and she sprang up...

"Where am I?" She asked innocently.

With out a response sesshoumaru coiled himself around her quickly.

She adored the soft fur but was still very wary. She felt sily fur ring itself around her neck. Tightning she clutched at it. Clawed at it she couldn't breath.

He watched as her eyes shook slightly into the back of her head and her lids fluttered close. She went still relaxed against him he unwound his tail from her throat slowly pulling back a lock of raven hair as he went. The action went unnoticed by him but something deep inside noticed and shook against his barings.

Sesshoumaru manuvered himself under her and layed her on his back. Her head fell to the side the dust shimmering its way down to the floor twinkling like new fallen snow on a bright day. He gripped her wrists in his mouth lightly at first than applied more pressure. Lowering himself on his hind legs he leaped out of the crater and hit the ground in a dead run.

He slid her off his back and stood on his back paws changing back into his humanoid form he picked her up cradling her head to his chest, her legs dangling from his other arm. Noticing her delicate wrists had been bruised badly form the pressure of his teeth.

He set her on a chair at the foot of his bed tying her wrists to the arm rests. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a blanket he lifted her rump setting the blanket under her than swaddled it around her. Sitting in a chair adjacent to hers he waited for her to awaken and answer the questions burning in his mind.

* * *

All right review please and tell me what you think its still a work in progress but I think youll enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I redid the first chapter somewhat Sesshy is more in character which is good I planned on him having been like that the whole time I uploaded the wrong chapter so I got the fluffly onw instead of the A-hole we love. Hope you enjoy.

This is not a sardust crossover as some of you think I havnt even seen the movie maybe i stole the whole thing of being a star from it but thats about it... sorry If i have oofeneded some

Thank you for all the reviews I hope they keep coming!

* * *

_~Chapter 2:_Awakenings~

Kagome fluttered her lashes open. Sleep drifting away immediatly when she realized what had gone on. She was not at home and she didnt know why. She was freightened and freezing down to her very bones.

"Who are you?" She whispered as if her voice was the wind.

"Who are you?" Came his reply. His face was gorgeous she realized thin pink lips long silky silver shimmering hair Ice cold blue eyes. Upon the fact of her admiring his good looks she also noticed how terribly freightning he was. The icy eyes bored into her cerulean blue ones. Demanding answers that he simply couldnt give.

"None of your business" She stated defiance in her depths. He stood towering over her small form. His gaze was colder know and a growl ripped form his throat.

"You will state your name and business here in _MY_ domain" he barked through his teeth. He did not like being defied she found out simply.

"My name is none of your concern and neither is my business! Let. Me Go." She barked back, hissing the last three syllables.

"Girl you walk on very thin ice, it will crack very quickly if you do not answer soon."

"Threats have no effect on me my lord." She smiled.

He charged at her his hand around her throat just one covered the entire thing clenching ever so lightly...

"Speak" he hissed.

She laughed and he flexed his hand tighter.

She choked fighting the restraints tears welled in her eyes waiting to fall down her cheeks.

She made a sound as if to talk and he loosened his grip. her head darted towards the window and she begin mumbling in a low voice to herself. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the window letting her neck go. His beautiful snow begin to melt before his eyes. His thoughts were proven correct once again. His hand returned to her throat once more.

"Cease this vile action woman!" He flexed his hand once more cutting off her air yet again.

The snow stopped melting and Sesshoumaru mumbled an old spell and the skies darkened and the snow begin to blow.

"You come here to bring the spring I suppose?" He answered for her. "It will not happen I will not allow it." He tore threw her bindings and lifted her off the chair tossing her over his shoulder wiht no effort at all. She gripped the blanket noticing she was naked. He did not care that her hands fumbled and missed the blanket causing it to tumble to the floor she tried to cover herself in a futile effort.

He cast a door open sounding to Kagome as if the door fell off its hinges. It had not unfortunately for her. He hurled her off his shoulder. Her backside hitting the ice covered floor. She squinted her eyes in pain and bit her bottom lip.

When she opened them she found she was alone in a cold dark room the only light was a fire burning in the middle of the very room. No windows and only one door which was locked.

She sat by the fire cradling herself trying to keep warm but to no avail she buried her head in her knees and waited.

When her breathing had slowed and evened he sent the Imp in to cover her with a down blanket.

She screamed and the Imp jolted out of the room feared for his life.

Sesshoumaru, if he had shown such menial actions would have rolled his eyes but he found it utterly human so avoided the action. He stepped in the room.

"You are to stay in this room until I decide what to do with you."

"Ahh and why is that what exactly have I done wrong?" she asked huddling in the blanket and closer to the fire.

"You've come to end my lovely winter that will not happen."

kagome gazed into the fire ignoring him.

'Why is she so obedient now... she was so defiant before' and with that he was left.

Kagomes wheels were turning in her head concucting a plan to escape she needed to see sunlight feel it heating up her skin needed to feel the dewy grass beneath her feet shee needed it and so she would have it.

* * *

Alright second chapter up imnot planning on updateing every day just needed to fix some thing in last chapter that were bugging me all day!


End file.
